


a song in two parts

by wepreachelectric



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, looking back on the banquet, loosely based on dearly departed by marianas trench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepreachelectric/pseuds/wepreachelectric
Summary: He still has those pictures from that first banquet, and looking back he sees himself, similar to how he is now. He looked happy then. It mirrors exactly how he feels now.





	a song in two parts

**Author's Note:**

> woo! this came about by me doing nothing but listening to 15 episodes of welcome to night vale in a day and then listening to the stammi vicino duet and then another episode of wtnv and then thinking about a marianas trench song and how i wrote a fic about that once and then orphaned it because i dont ship the ship anymore. hows your tuesday. i though it was wednesday.

Victor makes it back to his hotel room and realizes he's well and fucked.

  
He flops back onto his bed, and groans, covering his face with a pillow. It's the only noise in his quiet, lonely hotel room. Behind his eyelids flashing memories of the night flit by, tugging at the strings of his heart, making everything inside feel tight, like someone's grabbed his insides in a fist and is holding tight to them.

  
He can hear music, suddenly too loud and fast for the event he was at, a formal banquet to celebrate the Grand Prix Finals, and he sees blurs of motion when he focuses. He sees his friends and rivals around him having more fun than he could ever remember any of them having at one of these events.

  
Victor rolls over, grimacing as something pokes him in the side. It's his phone. He takes it out of his pocket and unlocks it. He left his camera open. Almost without thinking, he opens the gallery and scrolls back through the pictures he took during the night. There's quite a few of Yuri, his thin face never lifting from more than a grimace throughout the night and Victor laughs to himself. The kid will probably be angry until the day they lower him into the ground, he thinks.

  
He sifts through more pictures and finds Chris, sans the majority of his clothes, not unusual once he's had a little too much to drink.  
However, the majority of his recent finds are of a singular, different person. Victor doesn't remember much else of the man other than how it seemed he came out of nowhere, bringing life to the banquet. There's quite a few catching the majority of him challenging Yuri to a dance-off, but most of them are of him and Chris hanging from a pole on the side of the banquet.

  
As Victor lays, staring at the only solid memories of the night that he has, he remembers someone clinging to him and begging him to be his coach.   
He smiles thinking of promises of hot springs and quiet towns he's never been to before and falls asleep.

  
\---

  
Victor's found himself thinking of the banquet quite a lot.

  
He thinks of it as he takes Makkachin out on a walk and as he makes himself breakfast and in the shower and on the ice.

  
Memories of the banquet are never long, just a flash of an image, really. He'll see Yuri on the floor trying to prove to anyone who dares look his way that he's the better dancer. He sees Chris shitfaced and dancing around a pole. Mostly however, he sees the mysterious man he met at the banquet.

  
His name is Yuri Katsuki. Victor's done some research.

  
He didn't just find out his name, he discovered that he actually skated his programs before Victor at the finals. He discovers that he's one of the top male figure skaters in Japan. He discovers that he doesn't pay much attention to more than himself.

  
\---

  
Victor needs a new program.

  
He needs to surprise his fans, he needs something to keep everyone else on their feet, desperate to finally beat a world champion.   
He wants something different.

  
Victor sets to work looking for music. He skims through dozens of playlists looking for the perfect song, closing his eyes and waiting for a story to come through to him, telling him how to move along to it.

  
His nights away from the rink involve speakers blaring in his apartment, everything from fast techno, to songs so slow they make Makkachin yawn and drop his head to his paws, on the verge of falling asleep.

  
He glides across his floors trying to piece something together, but nothing quite fits how he wants this season to be.   
And then, he hears it.

  
The song seems to be as if it's two in one, and they bring in memories of a night he's yet to forget. When he closes his eyes, he sees Yuuri dancing, and he mimics that himself. He brings these concepts to practice and he adds jumps and fine tunes them into something that makes everyone around him stop and stare for a moment.

  
He makes two different programs out of the one, unsure of which he really wants to use at the time.

\---

As Victor skates this new program, he never stops thinking about dancing with Yuuri. These memories power him through each jump and axle and Mila teases him about how similar it looks to a video she has saved on her phone.

\---

He finds another video at home one night. Yuri's sent it to him as a joke. "Look at this fool," he says, in the message, "he's doing your old program."  
Victor opens the link and he immediately recognizes the figure gliding across the ice. It's his muse, it's Yuuri and he's moved right up to the front of Victor's mind now. 

A memory, stronger than any of the others rushes up, and Victor can't help but remember Yuuri clinging to him at the banquet, begging him to become his coach. 

He could do it, probably. He's been skating his whole life, who's to say he can't coach someone to do the same.

\---

Victor puts his life on hold and leaves for Japan only to have his heart broken. He finds Yuuri remembers nothing of the night Victor's done nothing but remember. Yuuri acts like he's afraid of Victor, like being around him is the scariest thing he's ever done in his life. He's afraid to touch him, Victor, he's afraid to talk to him as if he'd say something wrong. 

He's skiddish and oftentimes runs off when Victor's not looking or excuses himself to some other thing he's just remembered he has to do that involves anything but Victor. 

\---

Finally, Victor catches a glimpse of why he dropped everything and came here in the first place.

They're practicing one day, him and Yuuri, and something happens. Victor feels as if he sees things differently. It's the way the other moves across the ice, achingly similar to the memories Victor holds near to his heart.

\---

Yuuri starts warming up, eventually. He opens up, little by little and lets Victor take baby steps into his life. 

It's all achingly slow, and Victor wants nothing but to dive in headfirst and click just like they did all those months and too many champagnes ago. He doesn't though. When Yuuri gives him an inch, he takes just that, like it's his turn to be afraid to do anything wrong, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

\---

A while has passed since that first fateful evening and Victor can't even begin to imagine not having Yuuri in his life as he is. He's happier now. 

Another banquet's passed, but this time, instead of returning to a quiet room, this one's full of noise and life and love. 

They both giggled their way into the room, hanging off of each other, and Yuuri trying to sing some song that was playing back at the banquet, but he can't quite remember the words to. He tries to make all of the lyrics about Victor. He stumbles over a couple words and erupts into a fit of giggles, dragging Victor right into it as well. 

The air around them is light, and Victor can't imagine it being any other way than it is now. 

The room is quiet now. Yuuri fell asleep almost the moment he touched the bed. Victor's just content to sit next to him, taking in the quiet. He still has those pictures from that first banquet, and looking back he sees himself, similar to how he is now. He looked happy then. It mirrors exactly how he feels now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always feedback is always appreciated and please follow me on twitter [@coolerpatrol](http://www.twitter.com/coolerpatrol) or on tumblr [@oddleaves](http://www.oddleaves.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
